


coffee // ashton irwin (puuure fluff)

by devilatmydoor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilatmydoor/pseuds/devilatmydoor
Summary: based off the song coffee by beabadoobee- morning coffee with Ashton after he returns from Tourlyrics bold/italics  Ashton Irwin // Readerword count; 1.2k
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/You
Kudos: 4





	coffee // ashton irwin (puuure fluff)

_**I'll make a cup of coffee for your head, I'll get you up and going out of bed** _ **  
**

The sunlight peaked through the blinds in your shared room as you slowly woke up. Your eyes couldn’t fight the sunlight any longer, you decided to leave your warm bed as he looked like an angel sleeping peacefully. The last thing you wanted to do was wake your boyfriend up after he was home from tour. He hadn’t been home long but it was heaven having him back home with you. You slowly got out of bed and grabbed his tee shirt from last night and threw it on. You sneakily tiptoed out of your shared bedroom and opened the door slowly so you wouldn’t make a sound.

_**And I'll make a cup of coffee, With the right amount of sugar how you like it** _

You slowly closed the bedroom door halfway as you kept tiptoeing to the kitchen, you tried your best not to make any noise so he could continue to sleep. You walked to the cupboard and grabbed his favorite mug and you grabbed his favorite coffee blend from the other cabinet. You slowly closed it before tiptoeing to the Keurig. You put the coffee filter in before adding the coffee. You smiled at the smell of his favorite coffee. You made sure there was enough water and leaned against the counter.

As the smell of coffee filled the room you opened a window so it wouldn’t be as potent. You ran your fingers through your bedhead and shrugged realizing his would probably be a hot mess from the extra sleep. You put on the radio and turned it down to the lowest setting and listened to whatever music was playing. You heard the bedroom door open and heard footsteps. You smiled as you saw your boyfriend walk out of the shared bedroom in his boxers and a tank top. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled so big when he saw you, “Good morning sunshine. How long have you been up?”

You smiled at him and walked towards him meeting halfway, “Not too long bub, I thought I’d make you some coffee.” You blushed and looked in his green eyes.

“The smell woke me up.” He hummed and wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulled you close.

“I was worried I was going to wake you up before you could smell the coffee.” You mused and kissed his cheek softly.

“You didn’t y/n. I appreciate you making me coffee.” He smiled and kissed your forehead and you leaned into his kiss.

“I wanted to bring you coffee in bed Ashton.” You smiled. He smiled showing his dimples and kissed your lips softly as he held you tight.

You could feel his warmth radiated off of his body as he held you close, “Well I smelled it as soon as you started making it and I didn’t want to be away from you any longer.”

You smiled and stared in his eyes, “I didn’t want to be away from you.”

He kissed your forehead and sighed happily, “I’m not going anywhere unless it’s with you.”

_**I like it when you hold me tight, You make me feel nice** _

After his coffee finished brewing you and him sat on the couch talking about your plans for the day, which wasn’t much since it was Sunday. You and Ashton always spent Sundays after he came back from a tour in your pajamas, doing laundry and spending most of the day in bed cuddling and catching up on sleep. Most nights Ashton kept you up past 1am talking to you about each other’s day, new songs, how excited he was to start his garden again. His giggle lit up the whole room more than the sun ever did.

“Hey, bub, how do you feel about going back into the bedroom?” He smiled and softly squeezed your shoulder.

“I was just going to ask you if you wanted to, this couch is comfy but I love the way you hold me when we’re in bed.” You winked and got up and grabbed his mug.

“That’s not the only thing you love while we’re in bed.” He winked and smirked at you knowing exactly what he meant. He stood up and followed you into the kitchen.

“Ash!” You giggled and you could feel your cheeks heating up and turning red from his comment while you set his mug in the sink

“What? It’s true isn’t it?” He tilted his head and waited for you to walk back towards him. He wrapped his arm around your waist almost instantly.

“I wasn’t denying it.” You admitted and kissed his cheek and he walked with you back to the bedroom that was calling both of your names.

“I’d hope not, bub.” He hummed and softly kissed your cheek and opened the door to the bedroom and he led you to the king-sized mattress. The sheets tussled from the night sleep, he let go of your waist and walked up to the bed and quickly straightened the sheets. He climbed on the bed and patted the mattress for you to join him. He laid down on his side as you climbed on the bed. He pulled you close to him and wrapped his strong arms around your waist while your chest pressed against his. He pulled the white comforter over the both of you and your legs intertwined with each other.

_**The green in your eyes. Makes me feel warm inside** _

His warm body against yours felt like pure heaven. Oh, how you missed cuddling with him. Nights, while he was gone, wasn’t as easy as you anticipated. It was the first time he was gone for a full-length world tour. Facetime and phone calls weren’t the same as him holding you and playing with your hair. You gazed into his eyes and couldn’t think of anywhere you’d rather be on a Sunday morning. His strong, warm arms made you feel safe; home. You felt home with him. As long as you were with him you were home.

You softly ran your fingertips over his jaw and kissed his chin softly and his eyes fluttered open and met yours, “What are ya thinking about angel?” He cooed

“I was thinking about you. I love your green eyes.” You swooned and kissed his nose and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “They are the perfect shade of green. Soft, warm, and full of love.”

His cheeks turned into a darker shade of pink as he gazed into your eyes, “All of my love belongs to you, my love. I love you.” He purred before he softly kissed your lips, he smiled against your lips and rubbed your waist softly.

You smiled against his lips and rested your hands on his chest, “And my love belongs to you, Ashton Irwin. I love you.” You whispered

He sighed happily and held you tighter against him, “I am so in love with you, you make me so incredibly happy. You are my sun, moon, and stars.”

You could feel the tears slowly forming as you smiled at him, “You are my sun, moon, stars- my entire universe Ashton. I am so madly, deeply, completely in love with you.” You replied before kissing his lips softly.

He kissed you back softly and hummed on your lips, "Can we stay like this forever?"

You giggled softly against his lips before packing his lips softly, "As long as you want to love."

He smiled and kissed your nose, "Then forever it is."


End file.
